rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Frisket
:"Ever hear of a door?" -Dot Matrix :"Ever hear of a Frisket?" -Bob Frisket is a feral dog and pet of Enzo Matrix. He was a stray at Pearson's Data Dump and was adopted as a puppy by young Enzo when he was just '00'. (Daemon Rising) Frisket is extremely strong, able to lift an ABC with his jaws and more than a match for Hack and Slash. Enzo usually finds him hanging around Mr. Pearson's Data Dump. Frisket would defend Enzo and AndrAIa to the death, but will growl at Bob if he gets within a few feet. Frisket wouldn't do anything to directly harm Bob, but at the same time is very untrusting of the Guardian. He is never afraid to show Bob who's boss. When the Saucy Mare raided Mainframe, Frisket was little help when he was easily caught in a File Lock by Captain Capacitor. Once Frisket ate an UNFORMAT Command that Megabyte wanted. It made him very sick in the process. He gave Bob permission to do a quick inspection. Curiously inside the dog's mouth lies a release tab that opens up the entire nose panel much like a car bonnet revealing a powerful engine. Fine-tuning this didn't rectify the problem however. Megabyte later tries to dissect Frisket, but Enzo helps the dog to escape. Just before leaving, Frisket left what was left of the UNFORMAT Command at the Tor and Megabyte stepped in it. (In the Belly of the Beast) Frisket, being a dog, has a keen sense of smell. In fact, a very advanced olfactory monitor comes built into his nose which allows him to detect nearby dangerous objects, such as landmines. (Bad Bob) Hexadecimal entered an artisitic stage and infected the system paint program. She painted the entire city, altering it and everyone in it. Hex shrunk Frisket to just a few inches in height so he was no help to anyone. (Painted Windows) When Frisket, Enzo, and AndrAIa lose a Game they change their icons so that they leave with the Game as Game Sprites and won't be nullified. (Game Over) Frisket traveled with them from system to system trying to find Mainframe. The feral dog visited a Damaged System, the Spectral System, and the Satellite System. In the Desert Port System they found Captain Capacitor. They had to chase the Captain before they were able to talk with him. Frisket lunged at Captain Capacitor when they finally caught up with him and he was quickly sealed in a file-lock again. When he realized who they were he released Frisket. The large dog helped to release the crew of the Saucy Mare from the system's prison. Frisket, Matrix, and AndrAIa left with him, and the Saucy Mare traveled to the Web to rescue Bob. Once they return to Mainframe, Frisket is extremely helpful in taking back the Principal Office from Megabyte. When Mainframe crashed Frisket was backed up with the rest of the city. He became very fond of Matrix's miniature copy, Little Enzo. (End Prog) (Daemon Rising) Dot had Frisket go in a Game Cube with Little Enzo in a plan to save Mainframe from Daemon. The Cube protected Frisket and Little Enzo from her infection. (Sacrifice) After Megabyte returned he managed to sneak into the Principal Office disguised as Frisket. It is unknown where the real Frisket was or what happened to him. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) ReBoot: The Guardian Code Frisket appears in episode 2 outside of Dot's Diner, getting scared off by the new digitally-enhanced Megabyte's projected electricity, much to the virus's particular amusement. He returns alongside Enzo in Mainframe Mayhem. References *His name probably derives from the masking technique that is used by artists. *On DVD commentary for Racing the Clock, producer Christopher Bough says that Frisket was put in because in his career at Hanna-Barbera, the orthodoxy was to have a kid with a dog. *Frisket does not appear to have aged while game hopping with Matrix and AndrAIa. Category:Animals Category:ReBoot characters